Drunken Blonde Angel
by UnLoveable
Summary: Kouga , Inuyasha , And many other demons where in a war. After Kouga was missing. Ayame had a hard time thinging he was dead , so seached from him . She meets up with new people. Chapter 1 up. Rated T from lang. May chance into M if i Deside to put a lime
1. A dream

**Drunken Angel **Chapter 1

Ayame Looked in front of her, Battle , blood , and chaos. Tons of wounded men and women layed on the ground dead. The Dog demon was holding kagome , Mirko was holding sango. But where was her lover? Her Kouga. Was he Lying on the ground too? Was he Hurt? Shivers ran up Ayame's back. _Was he killed?_ She scanned the earth for her dear Kouga . No luck , He was dead or hopefully safe. She ran to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Ayame said as tears ran down her face "Do you know where kouga is?"

"Kouga?" Kagome said "Uh no But Inuyasha will check ok? I'm sure he is fine."

"Ok" Ayame said wiping her eyes with a dirty cloth that was ripped by kouga when Inuyasha killed 20 men with his tetsiga.

Inuyasha picked up all the dead men and women and looked to see if Kouga was under them . He checked in the branches Of the highest tree to see if the wolf hid there . Ayame felt the shivers again and unlike the last time she fell to the ground and fainted. Later the female Wolf demon Awoke up inside a cave. She moaned. Kagome heard her friend and rushed to her.

"Ayame! You have awoken! "

"W..What happened?" Ayame said

"You passed out " Kagome said

Ayame's mind became a storm filled with thoughts.

Ayame grabbed a hold of the rock the was sitting on and tried to stand up. Her hand slipped and the hard rock cut her hand. She let out a small whimper and fell to the ground. She got back up but this time Kagome helped her. After Ayame's dizzyness Faded away Kagome put a bandage on Ayame's hand.

"I'm going to look for Kouga. Don't worry if I don't come back." Ayame said as she walked out of the cave.

Kagome yelled "Be careful"

"I will!" Ayame yelled and ran . Soon only dust was left.

----------Later---------

Ayame was running for at least 3 hours now. Her legs felt horrible. She finally stopped , out of breath , And sat on the ground. Her hair looked terrifying and her make-up was ether off or smeared all over her face. Her mouth Felt as dry as sandpaper. A bird started to sing. The sunset was beautiful and she also had her own music. In her life , Nature was the god , and the world would be worthless if everything was made of metal and plastic. She smelt the warm moist air. Ah . She loved summer. Kouga asked her to marry him when they where older in the summer. But that was a _Long_ time ago. Ayame pulled back a piece of her red hair and tucked it safely behind her ear. Ayame's hearing was so great that she heard as yell that must have been at least 5 Miles away. She got up and ran east. The closer she got the Louder and more scarier The yell got. She new it was a man. A man Who Was a wolf demon. She could tell that it wasn't Kouga. Her dear Kouga wouldn't yell. Her Kouga would have killed the source of pain. She stopped in her tracks. The yell was some where different. It was moving. She closed her eyes and walked to the noise . Not Tripping or running into things. She now knew it was not a man but a boy. Around the age of 14. While Kouga and her self where 17.She opened her eyes . A tree was in front of her. She peaked over the tree and found a Boy yelling. An older demon or human was hitting him. The boy had Dark brown hair in a pony tail like Kouga's Hair. He also had Cloths that looked Similar to kouga's. The older Boy had Black hair. Red Eyes and Silver Clothing. She grabbed her Sword , But the put it back. She had a plan. She walked out from behind the tree . The other boy stopped hitting the younger one and looked at the wolf demoness.

"Wow. Look at that hot Mama!" The older one said as he dropped the boy and walked over to ayame.

Ayame turned darker than her hair. She growled as a warning sign.

"Oh The women Is angry" The black haired one said "Hey baby cakes. How about Me and you have a make out?"

Ayame slapped him so hard he landed on a tree and slid down it. He was knocked out cold. Ayame's eyes turned red. Then pink as she looked At the other boy.

"Please don't hurt me!" The younger wolf yelled.

"Its ok. I wont , well only if you're a pervert or a jerk like that guy." Ayame said. Her eyes now green with a hint of light blue.

The boy relaxed. "My name is Awaka." The boy Said "That was Keilie"

Ayame sighed and said "Are you hurt? And why was that jerk hurting you?"

"No , I'm not hurt. And I was walking and the next thing I knew I was in front of My Brother. Hey , Wait What's you name?" Awaka said

"Ayame." She said

"I knew it! Your Ayame From the North Tribe! Do You know Kouga?"

That name brought a tear to her eye.

"Y-yes… I don't know if he is…" Ayame began

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I don't know if Kouga is alive right now. He was in a war. And….." Ayame said and then Started to cry.

"Oh" He said" Its ok. My mother and father Where killed in a fight. My brother and two Sisters where also killed. The only One I have left Is my other brother , Keilie."

"That's terrible! " Ayame said as she shut off the water works.

The boy nodded and walked a few steps. "Where are you going? "Ayame said

"Back to my tribe. What about you?" He said

"I'm going to Search for Kouga."

"Alone?"

"Yeah." Ayame said. Well at least let me and some of the other men come along to help you! You a girl. You cant survive alone!" The boy said

"I'm fine by myself. I have been on lone for about a month now. I'm not weak eather " Ayame said. Her eyes tuning slightly pinkish red.

"Well , I'm coming with you." The boy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it? You will see why this story is called Drunken angel in the next chapter or maybe the 3rd one. Thanks for reviewers on my other stories! Oh and I have Spell check! Whoot-whoot! Well Bye people!


	2. Butterfly , Butterfly

Hello! Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm trying to get caught up on my other stories too! This one is my newest. I will try to get a full 10 chapters on it next week. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha nor Ayame and Kouga! But I do Own My life and this storey! Thanks Again! Hope you like it!

**Drunken Blonde Angel** Chapter 2

_Sunshine set ,_

_Sunshine Rise ,_

_Sunshine Look into my eyes._

_Darkness gone_

_Darkness come_

_Darkness.. Tell me am I wrong?_

Ayame looked at the sun peeking up the mountains. She watched as the birds flew threw the sky. A little baby butterfly sat on a daisy and dried its wings. It was a perfect day. Well that's what it looked like. But a War was going on. In ayame's head…..

_**Kouga is dead and gone! Deal with it!**_

_No he isn't! My husband is alive and healthy!_

_**He was in a war! He died! And he isn't your husband! Kagome is the one he loves!**_

_No! I wont believe it! He is going to keep his promise and Is ALIVE!_

_**NO HE ISN'T**_

_YES HE IS!_

Ayame let a sigh exape her mouth. She new Kouga was In love with the miko , But…He asked her to mate with him when they where older! Of corce he didn't know what that ment , But I'm sure he knows now! And Kagome is Human! There is nothing wrong with Kagome! But Kouga should mate with someone he knew for a long time. Some one who loves him more than anything!

Ayame pulled her legs in by her chest. She set her head on her perfect legs. Sighing again. The butterfly Had dried its wings. She watched it fly away.

Butterfly , Butterfly , How do you go on?

On with your live ,

From Dust to dawn .

Do you dry your wings?

And fly way

Leaving you true feelings away?

Or do you get over it.

And say oh well.

Keeping your feelings.

But never telling them.

Ayame made up that poem. She was pretty Good at rhyming. She looked at Awaka. He looked much like her Kouga. She must Take a bath. The last time she took one was about a week ago. She must find water. A hot spring. She took in a lot of air. She smelted wetness , and salt. She walked towards the smell. It lead her to a spring. She took her cloths off and stepped in. It felt amazing! She felt the dirt slide of her. The dirt under her nails came out. Her feet became soft and wet. She closed her lovely eyes. A wake , But sleeping…..

-------------------------------------------

Sorry! It's kinda short. But its hopefully good! Thanks reviewers again!


End file.
